


I missed you

by r3muslupin (danamyg)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danamyg/pseuds/r3muslupin
Summary: Olivia ‘Liv’ Hall remembers some of the moments in her relationship with Remus and gets sad because she misses him while he's on a mission for the order. Sirius tries to cheer her up and Remus gets jealous but she knows exactly what to do *wink*.Please excuse any mistakes!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You, Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Parts in cursive are flashbacks!  
> As always comments are kudos are appreciated! Enjoy :)

June 1995.

Olivia woke up alone, again, in her bed. It had been like that for the past two weeks. She looked around her room in Grimmauld Place scanning for her pyjama pants that she had taken off last night for better comfort. That had been her home for the last two years, but it still felt unfamiliar whenever Remus wasn’t around. The truth was that she didn’t have a great relationship with anyone in the house except Molly, Sirius and of course Remus. Everyone looked at her like she was trying to get ahead of Remus, and he was very loved in the order so they obviously tried to protect him.

But what could she get out of him? It’s what she didn’t understand. The man was literally broke, what could a girl like her get out of him? She just loved him, the most pure and innocent type of love. From the first moment she laid eyes on him.

_It was on her seventh year at Hogwarts that she met him; actually, it was on the way there, in the Hogwarts Express. She was sitting a few cabins ahead of Harry and could see what was going on in the corridor. When she saw the dementor sucking onto someone’s soul she didn’t hesitate to get up and conjure her patronus. A big silvery Norwegian Cat came out of the tip of her wand and joined the light that came out of Harry’s cabin._

_When the dementor was finally away she could see the face of the man standing in front of her. He had those big scars that looked scary, but his smile said the contrary. His smile felt so safe and secure… And the way his cheeks looked like two little apples when he smiled, she fell in love with that. She saw him take something out of his pocket and offer it to Harry and his friends and he noticed her too._

_“Hey, I didn’t see you there. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Were you the one who conjured the patronus?” he started asking all of those questions and Liv could only focus on the way his eyes were scanning every inch of her body checking for damage._

_“No- no! Sir I’m okay, thank you for asking” she hurriedly answered taking his arms in her hands in an attempt to assure him she was okay. “Yes, the cat was my patronus”._

_“Eat this, you’ll feel better” he quickly offered her a piece of chocolate and smiled once more. “Thanks for the help miss…”_

_“Hall, Olivia Hall” she quickly finished his sentence as she ate the piece of chocolate._

_It was milk chocolate, not her favorite, but it had a scent that she liked._

_“Nice to meet you Olivia, I’m professor Lupin. I’m guessing we’ll be properly introduced once we reach Hogwarts” he explained._

_And with that her heart broke. A teacher._

She came back from her daydream when Molly knocked on her room to let her know that breakfast was already served and that she had a surprise on the table.

“A surprise? What can it be?” she wondered.

Olivia finally found her pants and put on them quickly so she could know what Molly was talking about. She went down the stairs so fast that she almost tripped but when she saw what Molly meant her entire face lit up.

“Sirius! You’re back!” she went running to hug him and kiss his cheek.

Sirius had become Olivia’s best friend since they met practically. She was there with Remus when they faced Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack and based on what Remus had told her about Sirius and the marauders, she felt like she knew him already. She was with Hermione and Harry when they helped him escape. And she was also there when he couldn’t leave Grimmauld Place for almost a year. Due to an injury in her knee she practically useless for the order so she stayed there and helped Molly with the house chores. They kept each other’s company and eventually there were like flesh and bone. You couldn’t tear them apart.

When Sirius’ name finally got cleared out at the start of the year, he began taking orders from Dumbledore himself and started making missions for the Order, disappearing maybe days or weeks.

“Great, as if I didn’t have enough with my boyfriend disappearing for weeks” she first thought when Sirius told her about the new situation.

Back to the present Olivia and Sirius were still hugging.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much these past weeks! Where were you? You must tell me everything Pads” she enthusiastically said.

“I’ve missed you too, pup” he added, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. “Let’s eat first, I’m starving. I’ll tell you everything later”.

They sat beside each other and ate breakfast together as Sirius told her about everything he had been doing the last weeks, how he had spying on the death eaters and how one day he almost got a blackout at the leaky cauldron because he kept drinking all day while he listened to two death eaters to not raise any suspicions.

Sirius was in the middle of telling a story when Molly suddenly came downstairs calling Liv’s name.

“Olivia, dear, can you help me clean one of the rooms? Kingsley will be staying a few days and with Sirius here the rest of the rooms are occupied” she explained as she entered the kitchen.

“Oh, sure Molly. Of course” she smiled at the older woman who had treated her like one of her children since the first day. Molly was one of the few people that saw how Olivia truly cared for Remus (and how Remus cared for her, too) and wished them a happy relationship from the first day.

Liv then turned to Sirius who was finishing his toast. “See you later?” she asked.

He nodded with his mouth full as Olivia got up from the table and brought her plate to the sink.

***

Before she had realized it was already around 7PM and she was exhausted. What she and Molly thought it would take a couple of hours maximum to clean the room turned into the whole day caused by a small infection of spiders that took them hours to get rid of.

She wanted to relax for a bit before helping Molly with dinner, so she decided to grab her favorite book from the library and headed to the couch in the living room to read.

The book in question was one Remus had gifted her on their first anniversary. She knew how much it meant for the both of them because it was a special edition and she thought how much it must’ve had cost to Remus. She felt bad that he was spending a money he didn’t have on her but at the same time it showed her how serious he was about the relationship. He wouldn’t have spent all that money on a temporary affair, right?

It was a special edition of Pride and Prejudice, her favorite book. She thought the love story between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet was very special and one of a kind. How, because of miscommunication, things got out of hand and how raw emotions were portrayed in it.

She remembered the first time she had told Remus about this book.

_“No, baby, you don’t get it” she said as she sat on the couch in Remus’ office at Hogwarts. “Listen to what he says: ‘My affections and wishes have not changed but one word from you will silence me forever. You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love you.’ Don’t you think that’s beautiful?” she read from the book she had gotten out of the muggle section of the Hogwarts’ library._

_Remus stared at her with such love in his eyes he thought he was going to die from an overdose in that exact moment. The way she read every line with such passion and the way her eyes lit up with every word… she felt every word Mr. Darcy had said._

_“You’re right. It is beautiful, but only said by you” he said as he got in the couch with her, leaving a small kiss on the top of her head._

Back to the present she kept reading the book, for the sixth time; wondering when she would see Remus again. Asking herself if he was safe and if he would come home soon.

The book, the couch and wondering when he would come made her think of another memory, now seen as a funny memory but at that time she was praying the earth would swallow her.

_It was the next weekend she had turned 18 that the students were allowed their first trip to Hogsmeade, as long as a parent or a guardian had signed the permit._

_Fortunately or unfortunately for Olivia, her parents had signed that permit years ago and was totally free to go to Hogsmeade and get wasted if she wanted to._

_And that was her intention. After almost four months crushing on her new DADA teacher and newest friendship she decided she deserved that drink. She knew she couldn’t have him because it was against the rules; but most importantly, she knew a man like Remus wouldn’t have noticed a girl like Olivia. She figured he’d want to be with someone his age, someone who could give him some stability into his life._

_What poor Olivia didn’t know is that since the first day Remus met her, he hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind. She made him feel alive again; every time she came barging into the classroom ‘because he had to see this new book she had discovered’ or because he just ‘simply had to see what the Slytherin house had done this time’. Olivia had taken a liking in him and he was all in for that. He felt like a schoolboy all over again, he felt like a marauder once again._

_He knew those feelings were wrong. “She is your student Remus, for Merlin’s beard. And she’s 15 years younger than you” he thought to himself every time he caught himself staring at Olivia for more time than needed. But she had this spirit he felt drawn to that he couldn’t stay away from her._

_It was already past 10PM when she noticed and a very drunk Olivia started her way back to Hogwarts, hoping it would be Remus or Flitwick on watch and not Snape because she thought she wouldn’t live to tell the tale if that was the case. Past curfew AND drunk? “Please Snape stay in your dear dungeons” she kept thinking as she approached the main entranced and opened the door._

_A very preoccupied Remus stood there, looking at his watch, wondering where the hell Olivia was now._

_“Hey Remus, my friend!” her whole face lit up when she saw it was him waiting for her. But was it because it wasn’t Snape or because she was hopelessly in love with him?_

_Just as she was about to pass next to him she tripped and Remus had to catch her in his arms so she didn’t fall._

_“Miss Hall- Olivia. Are you drunk?” he asked, smelling the Firewhisky in her mouth from afar._

_“So what if I am?” she pouted. “It’s not like you care”._

_“What do you mean?” he asked as he passed one of her arms behind his neck so he could help her walk to her dorm._

_“I… like you, Remus Lupin” she finally confessed poking her index finger against his chest after every word. “But you’re too good to even look at me. I know”. She felt like crying._

_Remus sighted. He didn’t know what to say. The feeling was reciprocated but was this alright? Should he do this?_

_“You’re drunk. Come tomorrow by my office and we’ll talk about this. What do you think?” he proposed._

_At this point they had already reached the door to her dorm._

_“Okay” she said smiling and placed a little kiss on his cheek, a little too close to his lips. “Goodnight Remus”._

_“Goodnight Olivia”._

_Unaware that she had just confessed her feelings to Remus she went to sleep only with the reminder to go visit him at his office tomorrow._

***

_She could just not go after what happened yesterday but at the same time she just wanted to disappear and never speak to him ever again._

_She had confessed to him! While drunk! And past curfew! And… she almost kissed him._

_What was she thinking?_

_She knocked on the door of his office three times before she heard him from the other side. “Come in, Olivia”._

_“How did you know it was me?”_

_“I was expecting you; don’t you remember?”_

_“Rem-Professor. About that. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking” she interrupted him._

_She started to panic around the room, walking in circles._

_“Please, don’t expel me. I promise this won’t happen again” she began crying._

_Remus got up from his chair and grabbed her by her arms so she would stop moving and brough her to his chest._

_“Olivia, look at me”. He tried to catch her attention, but she had her head buried in his chest. “I feel the same way about you” he finally confessed. He kissed the top of her head and he could feel Liv melting in his arms as she finally stretched her arms that she previously held in his chest to hug him._

_They stood like that for a few minutes, neither of them wanted to break the moment but Remus felt it was necessary Olivia knew everything._

_“Liv” he called her, and she finally lifted her head to look at him. She looked beautiful. “If we’re gonna do… this, there’s something you need to know. Something about me. You might get scared but don’t let it change the view you have of me. I’m still the same man”._

_At this point Olivia was scared of what he had to say._

_He took her hand and guided her to a chair nearby. He didn’t know how to start the conversation. It didn’t matter how many years passed or how many times he had held this conversation, it was never easier._

_He kneeled in front of Olivia so they would be eye to eye. “Olivia. I’m a werewolf. Before you say anything else let me explain myself. Another werewolf called Fenrir Greyback bit me when I was just a boy. Four years old. I’ve never hurt anybody, only myself. That’s why I have… this” he signaled the scars on his face. “I’m old and poor, and broken. You deserve someone better” he added caressing her cheek with his hand that seemed huge next to her face._

_“Are you done?” she asked and when Remus nodded she only did one thing. Before Remus realized her lips were on his and they were melting into a sweet, slow, and soft kiss. He embraced her and she circled his neck with her hands. When they finally got apart from each other she laughed. “You scared me. I thought you were going to tell me you were a death eater or something” she said._

_He giggled too by soon enough he got serious again and cupped her face between his hands._

_“Darling this is serious. I can’t give you a normal life. I can’t marry you; I can’t give you kids. I can’t give you what you deserve” he explained._

_She cupped his face as well. “And I don’t care for any of that. I want you and that’s it”._

Liv hadn’t realized this, but she was crying. She closed the book, which she hadn’t been paying attention to for at least the last fifteen minutes and got up to go grab a napkin in the kitchen to wipe away her tears when Sirius entered the room and noticed her crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong pup”.

She didn’t think twice and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. “I miss him”.

“I understand doll. I miss him too”.

“I don’t even know if he’s safe. Or alive for all that matters” she cried.

“He’s alright love. I know it. I know him” Sirius reassured her. “Come, let’s go” he guided her to the couch where they sat for a few minutes before an idea lighted up in Sirius’ head.

“You know what would cheer you?” he asked.

She instantly knew what he meant. He always did the same.

“No” she warned him, totally serious. “Sirius I’m warning you. Don’t”.

But he didn’t listen and started the tickle attack.

After a few minutes Olivia was crying happy tears and Sirius was practically on top of her, tickling on her side.

They were so occupied in their little war that they hadn’t noticed Remus at the door, with his duffle bag in hand, leaning slightly against the doorframe. He let the bag fall to the floor and coughed a couple of times, trying to catch their attention.

Liv was the first one to notice him and as she tried to remove herself from Sirius’ grip she smiled so hard she thought her face was going to break. She threw herself at Remus’ arms at the same time she screamed his name.

After smelling his scent that she so longed missed Liv finally lifted her face and looked at him to leave a little peck on the lips. “I missed you so much”.

But Remus, seeing the scene that was happening when he entered, let the wolf take control and that made him a little jealous. “It didn’t seem like it”.

“What do you mean, baby?” she tried to ask but got interrupted by Remus right away.

“You were laughing _under_ Sirius just a few minutes ago” he spitted.

She got away from him because he wasn’t even hugging her back.

“Rem, I don’t know what you mean-” she tried to say but got interrupted again, this time by Sirius.

“Moony… I was trying to cheer her up, mate. Just a few minutes ago she was crying because she was missing you. I missed you too by the way”.

Olivia got fed up with men speaking over her and took control of the situation by herself. She took Remus by the hand and dragged him upstairs. “I’m going to fix this Pads, let Molly know we won’t be joining dinner tonight”.

And with a softly grin Sirius disappeared into the kitchen at the same time Remus and Liv disappeared into their room.

After they entered their shared room and Olivia pushed Remus to the bed she closed the door, reinforcing it with a closing spell and a silencing spell.

“What’s gotten into you?” she directly asked as she was walking up to him.

“Nothing, just that you and Padfoot look really close”.

Without warning Liv sat on his lap, straddling him, and put her hands behind his neck.

“Do you really…” she kissed his forehead, “think there’s another man or woman out there…” she kissed his left cheek, “that can make me feel…” she kissed his right cheek, “the way you do?” she finally kissed his lips.

At this point Remus was blushing and all signs of jealousy had left his body.

“You’re right sunshine, I’m sorry” he apologized.

“You should apologize to Pads too; he was just trying to help me you know…”

“I will”.

“Now” she leaned into his ear and whispered “will you make love to me all night? I really meant it when I said I missed you”.

He didn’t need anything else because after she finished talking he flipped her in a way that she was now lying on the bed, and he was on top of her pining her hands by her sides.

He started by kissing her jaw and leaving some hickeys along her neck that would leave a bruise for a few days at least. As he reached her sweet spot just below her ear she moaned so hard that they were thankful Olivia had casted a silencing spell on the room.

Remus pinned both her hands above her head with one hand and used the other to softly caress her body all the way down to her pussy, not before stopping in the middle to massage her breasts. He used both hands to massage each breast, releasing Olivia’s hands that went straight to his hair as he sucked on each nipple.

Next, his left hand found its way to her panties and Remus smiled when he felt the wetness in them. “Already so wet? I’ve barely touched you” he smirked.

She seemed desperate. Three weeks without him, without sex, that was too much for her. “Shut up and fuck me Remus”.

He stopped everything he was doing to look at her. “Is that the way of speaking for a young lady?”

“Please?” she cried.

He smiled with lust one last time before ripping her panties apart and burying his face in her vagina. He licked and sucked everywhere and could see he was doing well because Olivia was moaning louder every time and grabbing the bed sheets.

He kept licking while he used his hand to massage around her clit and soon enough he felt a warm liquid leaking. “Rem, I’m-I’m close” she could barely say. Remus kept on licking until she hit her orgasm and screamed in pleasure.

They kissed; his lips tasted like her, and after that Olivia took control again, this time flipping Remus so she would be on top.

She started by grinding on his dick, on top of his pants, while she took off his shirt and kissed every single one of his scars spending more time on the bigger ones.

She then attacked his neck, leaving him too a couple of bruises for the next few days, and went to his jaw next giving him small kisses all the way up to his ear where she whispered “I love you, don’t ever think that I would change you for anyone”.

Remus used this chance to rip off his pants and flip her again like a doll at his disposal and lined his now hard dick with her entrance.

“Let me know if it hurts, okay?”

“Yes I know baby”.

They were both looking into each other’s eyes in that moment and Remus kissed her to distract her from the slight pain that caused introducing his member into her. He gave her time to adjust and when she signaled it was okay for him to move he thrusted into her, giving her such pleasure that Olivia, without realizing, dug her nails into his back making him bleed a little but he didn’t even notice that.

After a few minutes in this position Remus warned her that he was going to cum and she told him that he could come inside her, she was still taking her potion.

They both looked like a mess in the end, their hair looked like a bird’s nest and the bed sheets were everywhere.

“I’m serious about what I said during sex, Rem” she softly said while laying her head on his chest, dragging her hand along with her and making circles on his abdomen with her fingers. “What I feel for you… I’ve never felt it with anyone”.

He kissed the top of her head before answering, feeling guilty for acting like a dick. “I know, love. I’m sorry I acted like that” he answered.

She raised her head to look him in the eyes before kissing him softly.

“It’s just that… you’re so beautiful… and young. What could possibly offer you? I’m old, broke and I’m a werewolf. You deserve someone better… and I’m afraid that one day you’re gonna find it” he confessed.

She changed positions so she could look at him better and grabbed his hands. “Babe. We’ve already talked about this. I love you, old, broken and werewolf. I don’t care for any of that. I care for the way you look at me in the morning, I care for the way you look after me whenever I’m sick. Or the way you know I don’t like pickles so you eat the one’s on my hamburger. That’s what I care for” she told him.

Remus felt like crying. When did he get so lucky?

“I love you” he softly said, afraid that if he spoke louder his voice would crack.

“I love you more” she said before laying again on his chest and they both fell asleep.

***

The next morning they both went to the kitchen to grab breakfast, basically glued one to another. Olivia started to make tea for the both of them while Remus left her for a moment to take his duffle bag, still on the floor, to their room.

In the meantime Sirius had waken up and entered the room while Liv still making the tea. He greeted her with a kiss on the top of her head; advantages of being short were that: she received kissed on the top of her head from everyone.

“Pads! Good morning. Tea?” she enthusiastically said.

“Sure doll” he shortly answered before taking his seat.

In that moment Remus entered the kitchen and Sirius didn’t know very well how to act, because he didn’t know how the situation was, but Remus interrupted him before he could say anything.

“Sirius… I’m sorry about last night. I acted like a dick” he apologized.

“You sure did” he laughed. “It’s alright Moony. But you know that she’s like my little sister, I would never do anything to her”.

“I know” he replied as he walked up to Olivia and hugged her from behind and whispered a soft “hello” in her ear.

She turned her head to give him a little kiss on the cheek and asked him if he wanted tea too.

“Of course, with three spoons of su-”

“…with three spoons of sugar” she completed his sentence.

Remus then took his seat next to Sirius and they were talking for a bit before tea was ready. They were the only ones up so the house was really quiet. Liv liked it when it was just the three of them.


End file.
